Video Game Love
by FandomQueen15
Summary: When Summer officially begins for Jennifer Atkins, she expects it to be another boring summer with her usually playing video games and lazing around. However, this Summer takes a turn for the weird, and possibly better for video game addict when her dreams come to life
1. Prologue

LOADING SCREEN...

SCREEN LOADED...

VIDEO GAME LOVE

CONTINUE

NEW GAME

OPTIONS

EXIT VIDEO GAME LOVE

OPTIONS SELECTED

VOLUME SETTINGS

CALIBRATION

CHARACTER INFORMATION

BACK TO MAIN SCREEN

 **JENNIFER ATKINS**

The main character in 'Video Game Love'. Born with an older brother who one day disappeared without a trace, she ever since has been an only child. Besides drawing, eating sweets, and writing stories, Jennifer likes one thing in particular: video games. Ever since she was a child, she had a passion for video games since she was a young girl, and hopes that one day, she could get a job in the video game industry. One game she especially enjoys is Fight Fighters. She first played the game console when she was only twelve, and ever since, she couldn't stop playing it. She had grown a love attachment with Rumble McSkirmish, one of the main characters of the game. She hopes that one day, they can be together, but during this summer, anything's possible...

 **RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH**

A main character in the game Fight Fighters. A very honorable and dedicated fighter, Rumble will fight to the ends of the Earth to defend those that he cares for most. He travels around the world, traveling and fighting other fighters in order to reach Dr. Karate, the man who had killed his father. Even if she isn't aware of it, he has had an eye on Jennifer for years now, finding her to be his equal in a sense. He hopes that one day, if he does escape his game, that he would get to know her more better.

 **WENDY CORDUROY**

One of Jennifer's closest friends that has been with her since the beginning of High School. She enjoys Jennifer's playful tendencies at times, despite how older they are getting. However, there are times she grows worried for the brunette whenever she spends hours on end on just video games; for this, there are times when the red head tries to get Jennifer to just focus as other things. Still, despite all this, she keeps Jennifer safe from harm, for the most part.

 **DIPPER AND MABEL PINES**

With Dipper and Mabel, the friendship between the Pines twins and Jennifer is mixed up. With Dipper and Jennifer, there are times when they see eye to eye, and other times, ends up arguing. The friendship with these two all depends on their day, mood, and if they honestly want to argue with one another. When Mabel and Jennifer get together, things get a bit crazy. Always crazy and random, the two girls, when together, are a force that cannot be stopped.

 **.GIFFANY**

Jennifer's main rival in 'Video Game Love'. The virtual school girl, after making a deal with Bill, resurrects herself in order to exact revenge on Soos for destroying the game disc. While trying to enact on her plan, Jennifer gets in her way with the help of Rumble. As a result of this, she comes up with the ultimate plan to be rid of Jennifer once and for all.

 **DEREK ATKINS**

Jennifer's older brother who had ran away to New York City years ago. Not much is known about the reason why he ran away from home, but many years have passed since the two siblings have seen one another. Derek hopes that he can come see his dear younger sister soom enough...

EXIT CHARACTER INFORMATION

OPTIONS

VOLUME SETTINGS

CALIBRATION

CHARACTER INFORMATION

BACK TO MAIN SCREEN

VIDEO GAME LOVE

CONTINUE

NEW GAME

OPTIONS

EXIT VIDEO GAME LOVE

GAME STARTS...

NOW!


	2. Summer Begins

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

My bright blue eyes stared up at the big clock above the whiteboard as my fingers tapped against my desk. 'Five more minutes Jenni, just five more minutes 'till freedom.' I said in my head as I felt someone flick the back of my head.

"Hey now, what the- Oh, hey Wendy."

"What's up with the silent treatment Jen? Never seen you THIS quiet before."

"I just want this stupid day to end so that Summer can begin, and I can waste my endless hours away at the arcade."

I said with a sigh, lookig back up at the clock as the seconds went by slowly now. "Oh, now you're just mocking me time! This is not a game to me! I have a place to be with a certain someone!" I said to the clock as Wendy laughed at this. "Certain someone huh? So like, you finally have a boyfriend?" She asked me as I began to play around with the bangs on my hair. "Well, I guess in a sense, yeah..." I told her as she now stood in front of my desk. "C'mon Atkins, spill it. Who's the lucky guy? I wanna warn him that if he breaks your heart, I break his legs."

"Whoa, whoa, easy Wendy... Well, you see... It's, um..."

"Tell. Me. Everything."

Wendy and I were now face to face. "OK, OK! It's Rumble McSkirmish from Fight Fighters! I said it!" I confessed to her as she was silent for a moment before speaking up. "...A video game character Jen? Really?" She gave me a look now, arms folded across her chest. "What?! C'mon Wendy, he's hot, knows karate, has a freaking six-pack, and has handsome blonde hair~!" I pointed out with a dreamy sigh, my chin resting on my hand now. "Besides, as far as I know, no guy in Gravity Falls fits my standards better than McSkirmish does... Even if he a video game character."

"Girl, you really are crazy sometimes... Wonder how we became friends."

"Wonder that myself." I said with a chuckle, then looked back up at the clock. "Ohh, less than a minute now, then it's hello arcade until 10 P.M.!" I excitedly mentioned as Wendy just shook her head. "Do you do anything besides play video games?" She asked me as I shrugged. "Well, I am getting a job at Greasy's next week, so does that work?" I asked as she nodded, quite surprised. "A job sounds smart. We do gotta save up for college and all, am I right?" Wendy said with a smile as I nodded to this. Just then...

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

I let out a scream of excitement as I hopped on top of my desk, scraming now at the top of my lungs,

"NOOOOO MORE SCHOOL!"

I shouted as kids began to chant what I just said as they ran out of the classroom. Wendy shook her head before helping me hop down, walking out with me. "Again, you are crazy, but... Crazy in a good way." She said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes playfully now. "So... Wanna chill at the arcade for a bit?" I asked her as she shrugged. "Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do." She answered as we walked to the arcade; well, more I happily skipped on the sidewalk. "So, I assume we're playing Fight Fighters first?" Wendy asked me now.

"Heck yeah we are~!"

I happily answered, and soon enough, we were in the arcade, already at the Fight Fighters console as we put our quarters in, selecting our Fighters, with me picking Rumble McSkirmish as usual.

"So like, what's the deal with you and Robbie? You two finally dating or something?"

"Yeah, we are... Guess I decided to give him a chance."

"Good for you Wendy. You deserve someone who makes you happy."

I said to her as I began to kick her butt with Rumble, smiling at this. After a few minutes of buton mashing and joystick moving, I finally won.

"Winners never lose!"

Me and Rumble both said as Wendy laughd at this. "Major nerd alert, beep beep." She then grabbed me and began to give me a noogie. "W-Wendy, no, c'mon!" I struggled to get free as she kept nooging me. "Alright, alright... Hey, listen, let's chill tomorrow. Gotta get ready to work at the Mystery Shack." She told me as I nodded, waving goodbye to see. "See ya later Corduroy." I told her as she walked out, leaving me to play Fight Figters alone until I went home for the night.


End file.
